GoodBye
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina is forgotten when Joy returns and decides to leave the world! *Warnings:* Character Death, Rated T for suicide. Songfic, R&R please  D


**Hey guys. This is just a quick one-shot. And i'm sorry, but it's staying as a one-shot. I mean it this time...**

Goodbye

x Nina's POV x

I can't really stay here. No-one wants me here, but I can't stay. So, this is really the only solution. I took a deep breath before I turned the video camera on.

"Hi guys. Well, I'm guessing your all watching this anyway. I did put 'to Anubis HouseMates' o the front. Anyway, I know your all freaking out that I' talking to you beyond the grave, but I thought I should explain myself. Right, well, I can't, _couldn't_, take it anymore!" I nearly shouted. I regained my calmness, and continued, " I thought about leaving, but you'd all probably come get me when you had another mystery you couldn't be bothered with solving. But, I would've had no-where to go, so this is the only way. On the plus side, I can see my parents, Gran and Sarah again. Well, I just wanted to say, Amber: You were the sister I never had, but I'm sorry you forgot me. Don't be to upset. Alfie: Look after Amber for me. Jerome and Mara: I hope you have a brilliant future together. Patrica and Mick: I hope you both find the right person. Fabian: I love you, but you broke my heart. You left me for Joy. Goodbye." I said. I shut the camera off, and turned to the pills on my bedside tabled. I turned my iPod on, and turned it on full volume, got under the covers, and took an overdose of the pill, while, ironically, Katy Perry's 'I'm Still Breathing' came on. Then, everything went black.

_I leave the gas on_  
><em>Walk the alleys in the dark<em>  
><em>Sleep with candles burning<em>  
><em>I leave the door unlocked<em>  
><em>I'm weaving a rope and<em>  
><em>Running all the red lights<em>  
><em>Did I get your attention<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm sending<em>  
><em>All the signs that<em>  
><em>The clock is ticking<em>  
><em>And I'll be giving<em>  
><em>My two weeks<em>

Fabain and the others came into the house as they heard Katy Perry's 'I'm Still Breathing' from upstairs. They looked at each other, confused. Amber walked upstairs with Mara.

_Pick your favorite_  
><em>Shade of black<em>  
><em>You'd best<em>  
><em>Prepare a speech<em>  
><em>Say something funny<em>  
><em>Say something sweet<em>  
><em>But don't say<em>  
><em>That you loved me<em>

_'cause I'm still breathing_  
><em>But we've been<em>  
><em>Dead for awhile<em>  
><em>This sickness has no cure<em>  
><em>We're going down for sure<em>  
><em>Already lost our grip<em>  
><em>Best abandon ship<em>

They heard Amber and Mara scream from upstairs 10 minuts later and they ran up to them.

_Maybe I was too pale_  
><em>Maybe I was too fat<em>  
><em>Maybe you had better<em>  
><em>Better luck in the sack<em>  
><em>No formal education<em>  
><em>And I swore way too much<em>  
><em>But I swear<em>  
><em>You didn't fucking care<em>  
><em>'Cause we were in love<em>

_So as I write this letter_  
><em>And shed my last tear<em>  
><em>It's all for the better<em>  
><em>That we end this here<em>  
><em>Let's close this chapter<em>  
><em>Say one last prayer<em>  
><em>But don't say<em>  
><em>That you loved me<em>

They were all shocked to see Nina's pale body inside her bed. Jerome ran up to her and checked her pulse. He looked at the others with a grim face.

_I'm still breathing_  
><em>But we've been<em>  
><em>Dead for awhile<em>  
><em>This sickness has no cure<em>  
><em>We're going down for sure<em>  
><em>Already lost a grip<em>  
><em>Best abandon ship<em>

Amber picked up the video camera and they all went downstairs to watch it while Trudy called the Undertaker. By the end of the video, Amber was crying into Alfie, Mara was crying into Jerome, Patricia looked upset, Joy was uncomfortable, and Mick was comforting a very-nearly crying Fabian. A week later, it was Nina's funeral, and the only one who wasn't invoted was Joy. Fabian and Amber had found Nina's diary, and they found out how Nina felt before she died. At the funeral, the others said sorry to Nina. Fabian was the last one to leave the funeral.

"I love you Neens. Always have, always will."

**Reviews anyone? Please? Flames accepted...**


End file.
